Enduring Zeal
by HarlQuinn
Summary: They could hear her cough, they could see this young person slowly stand up. Her clothes were in tatters and dirt clung to her bright white hair. White eyes made contact with Storm's only to be immediately replaced with steel grey ones. Ororo and Logan would soon find themselves thrust with a new kind of responsibility. RoLo fic, R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Albatross

This disclaimer will only appear on this chapter, but it applies to all of them: I do not in any way shape or form own, affiliated nor took part in the creation distribution and production of X-Men (or any Marvel) games, films, media, comics and merchandise. This story is purely fan made and is not to be used, distributed or sold and in general be used in a profitable way. All characters belong to their respective owners and in general Marvel/Disney.

* * *

Enduring Zeal

The Albatross

To her he was simply misunderstood. Many thought his antics were crude, harsh, inappropriate- the list went on. Everyone only thought of his self-indulgent nature when they looked at him. None could tolerate his unfiltered remarks. Yet she could see him for who he truly was. He was not always 'The Wolverine' a senseless beast who lived to sink his claws into the heart of someone he hated. She saw him for Logan. The father figure to the young students of the the school. Storm could see it when he ruffled Jubilee's hair, the way he listened to a tear stricken Kitty, the way he gently tossed X-23 away in the midst of training, the pat on the back he gave Rogue when most frustrated with her powers.

Ororo turned the corner they never did any patrols on the school, but recently discovered remnant sentinels were found, and unsuspecting mutants had lost their lives. It was still a mystery as to what had powered them to kill, who was the puppeteer behind the strings, but there had been no answer thus far. Logan, who was Headmaster since they had lost their father figure Professor X to age, had given her and Scott the privilege to pick the pairings. The distribution of powers and balancing the teams wasn't the hard part, but keeping those with less than favourable opinions of the other unpaired proved tiring. Everyone was fine working with one another, but because of Logan's relationship with Jean Scott was against himself or the red head ever teaming up with Logan. Storm knew that Logan and Scott's relationship was much better than when it first started, but bad blood and bitterness still ran between the two- and it was no secret Logan still had feelings for the fiery red-head.

Her eyes fell on Logan his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall opposite the door leading to the student dorm rooms. No one would have notice the subtle action of his paternal instincts. None would say he had any, but Storm knew and those girls who looked up to him like a father knew who he really was.

"We can head back to our rooms Logan. Rogue and Gambit will be taking over soon."

He knew she was there before she even spoke, but it took him a moment longer to finally look up and answer her.

"Yea I still ain't movin till they get here."

Storm smiled warmly and made her way to his side placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. She felt his muscle twitch and relax at her foreign touch.

"They will be fine. They can hold their own Logan; you are to thank."

She moved from his shoulder and spun at the sound of hushed laughter. Gambit's arm was lazily thrown on Rogues shoulders his fingers brushing against Rogues bare arm. Ever since their return from Australia the Professor had been able to tear Rogue's mental barriers and allow her to take control of her powers. It was small things like these that brought warmth to Ororo's heart. Rogue had always been the one whom Storm wanted to help the most even though there was a time where she hated the idea of the girl joining their team.

"Hey suga, y'all been waiting on us?"

Rogue pulled away from Gambit and wrapped her arms around Storm pulling the woman in for a hug. Now that Storm thought about it, it had been some time since she saw the southern beauty. No matter how she felt about Rogue back in the past Storm's affection for the girl was limitless. She hugged her back and pulled away to look her in the eye.

"I am very happy for the relationship you both have, but try to keep yourself aware of whats going on."

The corner of Storms lip turned up as Gambit turned a light shade of pink Storm walked past him and playfully poked him on the side. Perhaps it was because they both shared a past with thievery; Storm couldn't help but feel a platonic love for Remy.

"Take care of her bub. Or give me a reason to stick my claws through your skull."

While Gambit raised his hands defensively the threat was met with a soft laugh from Rogue.

"C'mon now Remy, before papa decides to pull out 'is shotgun. Ah like my Cajun breathin an with a head."

She pulled Gambit by his wrist winking at Logan as they walked by and finally disappearing as they turned a corner. Her gentle laugh was all that was left after they disappeared.

Storm turned muttering a quick goodnight, but his voice stopped her from stepping away.

"I don' get you woman."

Storm turned a questioning look on her face. It was an odd statement coming from him. He was already lighting up a cigar watching her through the smoke rising from the tip.

"You don't understand woman or you don't understand me?"

He smirked at her response taking the cigar out and carefully eyeing her.

"I don' get how you keep smilin' at me."

"I do not understand why you feel like I should not smile at you. You are my teammate after all."

"Fuck Storm how many times have I not been your teammate?"

It was a fair question. She knew he was referring to the times he fought against them the many times he would leave them to pursue his own desires, but he always came back.

"And how many times have you pulled through when we needed you the most?"

There was a moment of silence between them and she slowly walked toward him both hands on either biceps.

"Logan you have left us before, but you have never forsaken our team."

She would never admit to him that she could see his gentle side. Sometimes it was best to know something without needing to express it. She took a step back and smiled once more letting him see that no matter what she trusted him to do what was right; even if it wasn't always popular.

Storm had respect for someone who could tame their inner beast. Respect for someone who did what they felt was right despite it going against his team and no matter how many times she found herself without him on her team she still respected his wish to not be with them.

"I like being out in the open, but having a nice soft bed to fall on ain't too bad either."

He would never outright and say he loved the mansion, and she knew he would never admit that he was doing it to protect the girls he saw as his daughters.

"Hey Storm."

"Yes Logan?"

"Diplomacy really suits you."

She wasn't sure what to make of it, but Storm translated it as his way of thanking her. She watched as he turned to leave. She stood there with her thoughts wondering if anyone could understood the pain Logan had been through. Ever since dealing with the Mongrels he was never the same again. It saddened her to think about how a man had highhandedly killed a whole team only to learn afterwards that they were his own children. It made sense why he was more protective of the girls since his returns a few months ago.

She made her way to her tower. Ever since Logan paid for the rebuilding of the school and becoming Headmistress she shared a tower with Logan occupying the whole top floor while he the bottom. Still, she could go days without seeing him and it had nothing to do with separate entrances. Logan even as Headmaster would make it impossible losing the door and shedding he clothes discarding them into a laundry bin. Slipping on a night dress she leaned out the window the cool air gliding over her body. Most would be uncomfortable and cold had they been dressed like she was, but no matter how hot or how cold the weather was it was a comforting blanket that cradled her in it's arms.

Her thoughts kept returning to Logan and as she stared out the window she watched him cross into her view making his way past the basketball court. She knew that he was the only other She knew he would disappear in the forest, but before he fully did he turned back to look at the school. It almost felt like he was looking at her, but from this distance it was impossible to tell. Logan had turned back and disappeared into the forest.

In that moment did she realized how exhausted she felt. Storm laid on her side her arms and legs lazily sprawled out on her bed. It was odd being back after her return from Wakanda, but she knew it was much wiser to not think about her annulled marriage. Perhaps it was for the better, both she and T'Challa had accepted that her place was not as queen of a country and that she was meant to be a part of the school with the only family that had always been by her side.

She drifted off her eyes on the sole photograph she had of her birth mother and father. The echo of a smile still on the features of the sleeping African beauty.

* * *

Storm woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Peeling herself from her bed she opened the door eyes falling on the face of her oldest friend. Storm stepped aside to let Jean come in it was clear the telepath was troubled as she sat on the edge of Storms bed refusing to look into the bright blue eyes of Ororo.

"Ro, I'm scared,"

She said finally after a large pause. Storm knew instantly that Jean spoke of Phoenix. It was the one thing that no matter how many times they dealt with it caused them pain and disaster. It was not too long ago did it leave Jean Gray after being so closed to manifesting as Dark Phoenix. They all feared the day it would return... they all feared the day they may have to kill their friend.

"It is a matter of time before you find a way to balance its power my friend. Perhaps it has left our world to build another one elsewhere. A world where it can live peacefully and without a cage."

Jean still hadn't looked up and Storm gently took her friends chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet.

"I'm afraid it will return and we can never lead a normal life. Ro I'm afraid I'll hurt Scott again."

"But you won't last time you almost fully controlled the Phoenix Force."

"It's not just it's power I'm afraid of, but how much it lusts after Logan. How can I be a wife if another part of me wants another man."

The way Jean's voice rose made Storm wonder if Logan's sensitive hearing picked it up. Yet she became more concerned when tears streamed down her friends eyes. But then there was a chance he hadn't returned since last night. Logan had always said how he liked the company of wild animals. A part of his charm she supposed,

"When you truly love someone, you will always do what is best to ensure their happiness. You let them go when they feel caged, you comfort them when they are hurt, but you also stand by their side when your relationship is threatened."

A smile and a hug from Jean was enough to let Storm know her words were enough.

"Now we have classes to teach and students to cater to. Sitting here crying over the potential future wont move us forward."

* * *

The day had gone by like any other, but that evening the students would gather outside near the forest Logan disappeared into and remember the life they had lost exactly a year ago that day. When the only father she had memories of left them in this world to go to a better place. Each faculty member and student stared at the large tombstone with the professors face carved on the front. Each one allowed floods of memories to sweep over them some unique only to them. It was touching to see how much he meant to all of them, and she wished he was there to see how much they had all grown. How many lives he had saved and how many people had truly loved him. She felt someone squeeze her hand and turned to see Betsy giving her a sad smile. Yes, they all lost someone dear to them and Storm was no exception.

Clouds formed and the darkness had further engulfed the, spittle of rain began to fall. By then everyone was going back inside and it was when the crowd dispersed did she see Logan standing there sullen, but once again he was looking at her... confused.

* * *

Logan needed to get away from the school. He was always more in his element in the wild. It was surprising how he was able to connect to animals better than humans. Explained how he lived with wolves all those years ago. It was something about his mutation most didn't know about. Logan was attuned to animals he could feel them sense how they were feeling and he could communicate with them non-verbally. Too bad he couldn't do the same with other humans or else they'd understand him better.

Still it was no his current predicament. His problem was how confused he was. As of late he was questioning everything, his love for Jean, his position as Headmaster and why Storm was still warm and inviting to him. He initially thought it was just a part of her kindness and since the annulment of her marriage perhaps she needed it to keep her emotions in check. Or perhaps she was grateful for the rebuilding of the school. Usually it would never bother him, but as of late he felt different around Ro. More protective. It was most probably because he knew he could rely on her to back him up. Or how they both felt about the students at their school. He would attribute the confusing feeling to their friendship it was the only explanation he could come to.

While he was watching her he didn't expect her to look back at him. Her blue eyes connected with his grey ones and there was an unspoken understanding, but the way she looked back at him made him feel like she was seeing more than just his eyes she felt something and he couldn't help but cross the field in her direction.

"Have a lot on your mind Logan?"

"Somethin like that Ro. Needed to go to my other home for a bit."

"I'm glad you remembered to come to the memorial."

"Woudn' miss it."

They had turned to leave towards the school knowing that everyone was heading over to get dinner, but he sensed something was off. The weather pattern changed drastically and judging by the look on Storms face it was not because of her.

She turned to look at him bewildered. As far as they all knew no one had powers like she did. Logan's claws slid out. Some of the faculty members were coming out. Storm looked at Jean and Psylocke giving them permission with her eyes to read her mind.

"_It is not me. Tell the other faculty member to get ready to defend our students."_

The two woman nodded wordlessly and turned to the other faculty members. Storm wished Hank was around, but having been called away on some business she felt like the one person who would have an explanation wasn't there.

The storm brewing grew stronger bolts of lightning filled the sky as the sound of thunder engulfed their school. Storms eye's turned white as she tried to return the weather to the way it was. It helped the Storm began to slow down and return to it's previous gentle rain, but as soon as she stopped trying to suppress it, it started again.

"I can not do anything about it. Whoever it is can not fight me off, but they will return the weather to how it was."

"Well then let's find this son of a bitch."

He began sniffing the air, but there was no foreign scent. Nothing amongst the students and nothing outside. All the scents were familiar, but what happened next they did not see coming.

A lightning bolt shot from the sky striking the ground before them. Smoke rose and they could see nothing. Logan sniffed and this time he could smell something. It was odd. It smelts familiar, but so foreign.

Storm used her winds to blow the smoke away the ground was scorched leaving a tiny pit in the ground, but that was not what made her gasp.

They could hear her cough, they could see this young person slowly stand up. Her clothes were in tatters and dirt clung to her bright white hair. White eyes made contact with Storm's only to be immediately replaced with steel grey ones.

They could tell she was young, just a teenager. The young girl pushed herself up crawling out of the hole she made in the grounds. She was badly battered up, but as she looked at Storm and Logan with relief and pushed herself up on her feet running at the two of them.

Logan wasn't sure what to do. Was this girl attacking them? He exchanged a glance with Storm who placed her hand on his pushing his claws down and stepping in front of him. Storm braced herself for an attack, but instead was met with the girl wrapping her arms around Storms waist.

"Mom! Dad!"

And like that the girl's body grew limp. Storm tried to hold the girl up, but it was Logan's strong arms that wrapped themselves around the girl holding her up.

* * *

**A/N: First X-Men story every. I've been meaning to write one for a while, but never got inspiration. For those confused yes I am more leaning towards the comic book (If you're unaware of what recently happened in the comic and don't want it to be spoiled then don't read the next paragraph and skip to the last one however note that Avengers vs. X-men never happened, there was no M-Day)**

**Jean only died the first time and the professors death was of natural causes. In case you were curious Beast is in fact meeting with the Illuminati since he took the Professors place. I was considering the M-Day part, but hell I miss Jubilee's original powers. Better than her current vampire state. (There's probably something else, but I dont remember right now ha)**

**If you know who this person is calling Storm and Wolverine her parents try not to spoil it in the reviews. Still reviews are more than welcomed along with criticism and praise (I may not believe you I'm very critical with my work). I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors I've tried editing it, but with no Beta it's hard to spot your own mistakes. Any questions don't hesitate to shoot me a message.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rift in Time

Enduring Zeal

Rift in Time

Logan held onto the girls tiny form. He wasn't sure who he was looking at, but her scent he recognized it but had never smelled it in his life. He watched as bruises healed themselves up; scrapes replaced by perfectly clear skin, and cuts knitting themselves together. What Logan did notice was how slow the process was. If she had a healing factor small scars should have healed faster and at that point did he tune his ears hearing the weak rhythm of the young woman heart.

Lifting her up and cradling her in his arms he looked over at Storm. She was confused he could sense it and see it in her eyes, but upon realizing the severity of their situation she immediately took charge her voice strong and determined.

"We must take her to the infirmary Logan. Jean will take good care of her."

The two moved quick he took large steps hurrying himself as he almost jogged back to the school. Storm was gliding by his side at some point she had taken the girls hands in her own an overwhelming feeling to protect the child had overcome her and she had no idea why.

_'Maybe it's because she looks so much like you'_

Students and faculty members alike lined the halls watching from the stairwell from the ceiling Kurt Wagner poofed beside them.

"Lemme take 'er. Jean and Hank are down zer vaitin."

The voice of their German friend was gentle; he watched the girl with curious eyes. Logan had come to a halt but it was clear he didn't want to let go of the girl.

"Take her Kurt we will be there shortly."

Storms voice broke him out of his thoughts and he handed the young woman over to their friend. In a puff of smoke their friend was gone and Logan's pace increased weaving in and out of students who were talking frantically amongst each other. He could pick up bits and pieces of their conversation, but his mind was fixed on making his way to the infirmary not paying attention to the chatter of students; he was so focused his mind barely registered Storm by his side.

They came to a halt outside the infirmary Kurt leaning against the opposite wall. Logan didn't ask if he could go in he just did Storm on the other hand gave their teleporting friend an apologetic smile which he returned with a short chuckle.

"She vill be fine Ororo."

Nodding she stepped inside; Jean's eyes were closed her hand on either side of the resting girls head deep in concentration. Hank had hooked up the woman to multiple monitors his brows furrowed as he studied blood results on a computer screen.

"Hank what's going on?"

Logan's voice was harsh and loud making Jean flinch, but never breaking her concentration on the girls mind. Storm had never seen their friend so focused brows furrowed and jaw tightly clenched.

"She will be quite alright Logan her mutation allows her to heal faster than most."

"She wasn' healing fast enough."

"Well she has a few broken bones ribs, femur, tibia, but she will be fine the young girl needs to rest Jean will figure out who she is or at least where she's from in due time."

"Who she is? She called me dad!"

His gruff voice was angry and irritated Storm was aware that he wanted answers and patience was not one of his virtues. Storm had been looking at the screen she hadn't realized that the program was matching the young girls blood with that of those in the school; it had already found matches. The girls blood found similarities to Ororo's and Logan's, the genetic match was 98%. Then it must have been true; they were her parents- unless.

"This cannot be right Hank. Perhaps someone is cloning us."

Hank turned to Storm and shook his head pointing to the lines lines making up the genetic structure of their bloods.

"See I thought so at first, but the way her gene's are composed is naturally occuring. A clone would have been 100% compatible with you two a perfect copy nothing original nor indicating her ancestry. This child she is unique her own person with her own genetic structure borrowed from a mother and father."

Storm knew Hank knew what he was speaking of even if she was not as knowledgeable as he was; she could see that what he spoke was true.

"So she's our kid?"

"Yes Logan she is."

The room went silent Ororo couldn't bring herself to look into Logan's eyes the whole situation was confusing, but his voice broke through the room trying to lighten the situation. Storm knew that Logan had been through a tough break in his life. The blood of his children stained his own hands; this was an opportunity for redemption.

"But we nev..."

"If I was pregnant with a child I would have remembered Logan. And yes we never conceived a child."

Another silence. Logan could hear the sound of hushed whispers outside he estimated most of the original X-Men members were outside, but one voice stood out the most. Jubilee was frantic he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was worried, but the others were comforting her letting her know everything was fine.

"If only the professor was here; her mental defences are fairly strong. I'm going to assume her control of electrical forces could be the reason, but I'm afraid if I pry too hard I might cause her more emotional trauma."

"What have you learned Jeannie?"

Storm had stepped away from the screen inches from the bed the daughter she never knew laid. Jean Grey watched her oldest friend with sympathetic eyes. When this young woman woke up Jean knew it wasn't going to be easy for the both of them to handle, but she had faith in their friends.

"I believe she has most of your powers, both of you, minus adamantium and possibly your claws. She was fighting off sentinels with her team, and they were losing. I see confusion, a yearning for her parents. Perhaps... perhaps she's from another time-line? We're all aware that it is possible for one to cross the dimensional barriers."

Storm nodded it was the only logical explanation they could come to, but they were all left with more questions.

"Let us leave her to rest; myself and Hank will check on her hourly- Logan?"

"I'll be sitting outside I ain't leavin."

He walked past them only briefly stopping beside Ororo to give her a quick look; she wasn't sure if it was concern or if he was having similar thoughts she had.

"We shall speak tomorrow."

He nodded to her wordlessly leaving the room only to be ambushed by questions he wasn't ready to answer. Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty, even Scott had been standing outside; there were others down the hall watching listening. It came as no surprise that all the students wanted to satiate their curiosity.

"Ask her."

He pointed to Ororo as she walked outside eyes watching the both of them they could both see the pressing questions they all had.

"Not tonight; Logan and myself have much to think about. Jean and Hank will brief you on everything you need to know."

Not long ago she was a queen of her own country with a husband and the prospect of a family in her future. It had been a month since then and now she was divorced, mother to a teenage daughter with a man she had never seen as anything other than a close friend.

Storm moved past the team she was mentally exhausted and needed time to process her thoughts. Pushing the door to her room open she was met with the sound of a buzzing. The large screen hanging over a desk indicated a call from Wakanda. She was in no mood to speak to him, but knew he would be persistent.

Sitting herself down on the chair across the screen she pressed a button. The handsome face of T'Challa looked back at her. As upset as she was with how things ended she was still somewhat enamoured with him, but reminded herself that their marriage was political and the annulment necessary. She felt a deep sense of bittness as she pressed a button answering the call.

"My queen you look beautiful..."

"I am not your queen anymore; or have you forgotten T'Challa."

"Maybe not by title, but in my heart you are."

She leaned back in her chair blue eyes met with his light brown ones and for a second she almost forgot the days events**-** **almost**.

"You wanted me to choose between giving up my best friend or giving up our marriage."

"We were not going to kill her. Her relationship with the _force_ it frightens our people and the rest of the world."

"No, but I would choose death over a lifetime of imprisonment T'Challa."

They sat there quietly reflecting on the marriage that barely lasted. Despite the content of their conversation neither raised nor held bitterness in their voices. Both were rational adults who preferred to speak with logic and honesty rather than passion and blind rage. Perhaps it was why she felt like their marriage while compatible lacked... passion. It was bland.

"Ororo my love she can be a danger to our people."

"No; you fear her because she is not under your control. These are my people and this is my family."

"Ororo..."

"Pleas listen to _me._ We come from different worlds your powers are revered amongst your people and us mutants only know hate and fear. These children need guidance and people who will love and care for them with no judgement. They need me; you gave me the option to choose and I chose."

She didn't want to continue the conversation anymore to her there was nothing more to say, and they both could see that there would be no compromise not this time.

"I pray for the both of our sakes your friend can keep in control or..."

"If you're threatening us you know I will no hesitate to attack you T'Challa; no matter how I feel."

"I understand."

"It is best I return to my students."

"And I to my people. I do love you Ororo."

"Love alone is not enough, but I feel it too."

She couldn't lie to herself; despite it all she did have a place in her heart for the man, but their relationship had run its course and it was evident they were never going to live the life she had once envisioned.

"Goodbye Ororo."

"Goodbye T'Challa."

His face disappeared and was replaced by a blank screen; sitting there for a moment she gathered her thoughts. She could feel it, it could quite possibly be the last goodbye- he had any sense. It felt as if they would not be having another one of their screen conversations which was perfectly fine by her; at the moment she had other things to worry about.

There was a knock on her door and she wanted nothing more than to be alone, but with her position as headmistress she could not turn anyone away. Standing up she made her way to the door unlocking it and allowing it to open. Steel grey eyes met her blue ones and it dawned on her that Logan did not want to wait till tomorrow.

"Jeannie's with her; she's stable."

"That's good news. Please come in."

Ororo pushed the door allowing him entrance into her room; she should have guessed it wasn't a student they usually visited her in her office in the main building of the school. Storm offered him a seat on one of the plush winged armchair opposite her bed; he settled in as she sat on the edge of her own bed facing him.

"She is exactly how I imagined my daughter would look. I am afraid that I will fail her knowing nothing of her experience with me. To be a mother-"

"I've had some practice with daughters."

Storm smiled at the irony of their situation. It had just been yesterday had she'd been musing his special father-daughter relationship with some of the students in the school.

"To think in some other time-line you and I are..."

"I don' think its odd."

She paused white brows furrowed never expecting this to come from him.

"You're a beautiful woman and I've got a weakness for nice looking ladies."

The wolfish smile on his face threw her off and she wondered if he was flirting or teasing.

"I wonder how she got here; why she came?"

His arms were crossed and eyes stared intently at her his mind going to a grim place he wondered if they were even alive in that time-line.

"Can't know till she wakes up Roro; hell judging her state she's was in a tough situation before she got here."

"Jean said we can visit her whenever, but it's best we not press her too hard. We have no clue how she got from her world to this one."

"We must be worried about here whatever time-line that is. I can only imagine how..."

"How happy we are? How our life together is? Wouldn't be surprised if I'm driving you crazy."

They both laughed at that; she could imagine herself frustrated shooting harmless amounts of lightning through his adamantium infused skeleton. He stood up eyes turned to the screen she had used to speak to her ex-husband.

"Couldn't help hearing you two."

"I guess I can't blame you for your sense of hearing."

"He ain' botherin you is he?"

"No I do not believe he will bother me anymore."

Logan stood watching her he crossed the small distance to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. For someone who was known for how rough he was the touch was surprisingly soft.

"If ya need me to silence him for good lemme know; he didn't just threaten you and Jeannie. He threatened all of us."

She wasn't happy with the fact that he heard that part, but she wasn't going to tell him off for overhearing. At this point she would have told the team anyways; he did threaten their school whether he was being direct or not.

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

"I dunno know about you, but I kinda wanna take the bastard down for breakin your heart."

"You're a good person and a better friend Logan."

"Yea, don be telling anyone I got a reputation an' all that."

"Or what?"

"I dunno; I might have to teach you a lesson."

He turned to leave Storm watching his back her face was slightly flushed, if she didn't know any better she would have thought he was being suggestive. Shaking her head she got up and locked the door; they were both dealing with something new and unexpected and she needed meditate and clear her mind; the next few days would be tough.

* * *

He left to the infirmary being stopped by Jubilee and Kitty; he explained the situation briefly the two girls looked at each other with wide eyes, and without a seconds hesitation ran off grabbing Rogue and pulling her away from a protesting Remy. He knew for a fact that by tomorrow morning everyone would know who the mysterious newcomer was.

Logan's mind wondered to Storm; he mused the idea of a relationship with her. The goddess slightly taller than himself her long white hair, her body that she never shied away from displaying with her form fitting suits and outfit. She was beyond his reach too regal for someone so animalistic as himself. He wondered if perhaps he was a different person in this other time-line or if she was; he snorted he'd like to meet this other Logan; still if it wasn't for the fact that they were good friends he wondered what it would be like if they were lovers. Shaking his head the infirmary came into view along with Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers kissing her husband goodbye. As the two crossed paths there was a mutual understanding between them, but that kiss still made him wish he could rip the mans head off; he'd be lying to himself if he said it wouldn't be satisfying.

He walked past Jean into the infirmary his eyes on the gentle rise and fall of his daughter's chest. Her heart beat was stronger more stable and he could see that all cuts and bruises were healed.

"Her femur is taking a while to heal. I'd assume the cross dimension travel has been exhaustive. Her brain forced her body to shut down so she can rest."

"Thanks Jeanie."

"Anything for my friends."

They both stood silent neither one meeting the gaze of another.

"You think you and I have- you know a child or children in another time line."

"I wouldn't be surprised; I'm sure you and myself have many children with many different people in various different time-lines Logan. They are all reflections of how our lives could be."

"Do you ever think we _could be_ together."

She let out a frustrated sigh as Logan inched closer to her his hand and body betraying him; her heart rate picked up and his hand drifted up to her cheek. He knew it was so wrong, but he needed her to know he still felt something for her.

"Logan I can't; I love Scott."

"I know..."

He wanted to inch closer; to capture her lips with his own, but the sound of a groan brought him back to reality making him step away from the red-head to be by the girls side. Jean moved fast there was a audible crack and she could tell that the girls bone had returned to itself possibly fully healed. Those with a healing factor were always unpredictable with their healing this was no different.

His eyes met with grey ones the exact same shade as his own they lit up and looked towards Jean eyes relaxed and confused she could tell something was different.

"Aunt Jean! Dad! I knew it would work!"

She jumped down from her bed pulling at the monitors attached to her body nose wrinkled up in irritation.

"Hey now I have to clear you befo..."

"Pff aunt Jean please; you're wasting your time I'm _fine_."

Logan smirked; she was definitely his.

"So where's mom and baby bro?"

Logan knew they'd have a lot of explaining to do, but apparently he also had a son with Storm? He was getting more eager to know about his daughter and about where she came from was it curiosity of how much more different his life was or was he wondering how his life could be if he was with the African beauty.

"About that let's find your mom first."

Jean placed a hand on the girls shoulder leading her out of the infirmary Logan following closely behind; the two forgetting the inappropriate moment they just shared and the almost kiss.

**AN: Damn it. I wanted to include more, but it was getting too long and I thought mehhhh nothing wrong with dragging the chapter out. Before I get complaints about how I lied this is a LoganxJean fanfic I ask you to be patient with me. I love RoLo too much to pull such trickery. Besides... it's more entertaining this way. Once again thanks for ALLL the reviews and I would appreciate more and more. Criticism (constructive) and questions are welcomed with open arms.**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Enduring Zeal

Acceptance

Logan pulled a cigar from his leather jacket lighting it up; their walk had been slow and quiet either the girl was oblivious to what was going on or she was good at hiding her feelings. They were crossing the field their tower not too far away. The girl paused her nose twitching; Jean had seen Logan do this many times and the girl turned to Logan one brow raised in confusion.

"I smell mom, but where's D.K?"

The girl broke into a run Jean and Logan sprinting behind her exchanging worried glances; who was D.K?

"Kid stop come back."

She never paused not for a second, but if she had his sense of smell then she most likely heard him call out to her.

"It's Kendall dad; stop calling me kid."

Still she never stopped not for a second. Kendall ripped through the tower using a gust of wind to propel her forward. Stopping just outside Storm's door she didn't stop she pushed through the door eyes were fading from grey to white a snarl on her face as she looked around. Storm was on the balcony tending to some plants despite Kendall's entrance her face still remained calm and as she walked into the room eyes asking her friends questions.

"What is the meaning of all this?"

"Mom where's D.K?"

"Who?"

"D.K mom David Kurt; baby brother? Mom where is he?"

Realization dawned on Storm's face and she walked over towards the girl she supposed that she might as well explain everything and considering Logan was already there now was the perfect time. Storm urged the other two in moving behind them to shut the door. Storm prayed the girl was like her and would be understanding, but if she was anything like Logan... this was going to be difficult.

"Child-"

"Kendall mom."

"Kendall-"

Storm corrected and looked up to catch Logan smirked arms crossed he was enjoying it and she hadn't even gotten around to the hard part.

Kendall was watching Storm waiting for the explanation and she could already tell the girl was getting agitated; she was like her father.

"We believe that you have somehow managed to jump dimensions; we don't know why , but-"

"Wait wait wait. Jump dimensions? Mom you're kidd-"

Kendall stopped and noted the look in Storms eyes. If this was coming from someone else she wouldn't have believed it, but her mom was a no nonsense kind of person. Kendall turned to look at her father his expression was almost apologetic.

"Kendall if you explain what happened before you got here I'm sure we can find a way to get you back home."

Jean walked over to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder; her eyes faded once more to white a cool breeze filled the room. The room grew colder and the wind picked up the girl's fists clenched into angry fists.

"How did I do this? How could I be so stupid?"

"Kendall please calm down."

Storms own eyes faded white the breeze was picking up strength, but Storm was containing it keeping the strong winds from destroying the whole room. The windows cracked under pressure and in a burst the winds blew out of the room leaving a gentle breeze. As the air pressure in the room returned to normal Storm and Kendall's eyes returned to their regular colors. The girl threw her arms around Storm she didn't cry, but by the way she buried her face in Storms shoulder they could all tell she was clearly upset.

"I left my team; I left them all behind and now their probably all dead."

"Calm down Kendall it's quite alright- Logan?"

Storm turned to her teammate she needed him to help her she had no idea how to comfort someone angry. He crossed the room standing in front of his daughter unsure of what to say.

"Listen Kendall-"

He had his hand on her shoulder fishing for the right words; she turned her head to look at him and he mentally cursed. What was he supposed to say?

"Ya did what ya had to do. If your team notices your gone then they be smart enough ta leave the battle."

If they were smart enough at least. Logan wondered who they were battling in the first place. Probably a couple of rogue mutants; there was no possible way he'd allow any of the kids involve themselves in something greater than that.

"You're probably right we've taken on sentinels before."

Logan cursed under his breath; Sentinels of all things. They all didn't allow themselves to show concern, but Logan can sense it on both Jean and Storm. The girl's head hung as she stared at both Logan and Storm.

"So am I born here? Or... how are things in this world."

They were so concerned with having to explain that they were another dimension they never really thought about how she would react to their relationship.

"We're just friends kid."

Storm was grateful she didn't have to respond, and for a moment Storm thought Kendall would be upset, but the girl shrugged turning to look at all three of their faces.

"At least you're not running off dad. In our world before you got married to mom they all used to complain about how you'd disappear for months at a time."

"Not much is different here, but he always comes back."

Jean's voice broke through them all. Kendall stood up and reached into her pocket grabbing a ruby stone handing it over to Storm.

"It's the ruby you gave me. You told me with a little bit of lightning I'd be able to teleport myself anywhere I wanted. I think I overdid it and that's how I got here."

"Well then if ya just tried it again maybe-"

"No Logan. She might end up in a completely different dimension; it could be dangerous. We have the blood of sorceresses, but none of it's training"

"Well then until we can find a way to get you home Kendall you can join the school as our newest student. I'll take you to the dorms."

Jean took Kendall by the shoulder leading the girl out of the room leaving Ororo and Logan alone in the room; for some odd reason Storm felt like it was intentional and she couldn't wait to corner her friend.

"Not one, but two. I gotta admit never thought I was dedicated."

"You do not give yourself enough credit."

Storm began picking things off the floor the gust of wind misplacing papers, pillows and more. Bending over she grabbed a little box and opened it up. Inside was her own ruby and she added the one Kendall gave her. Storm knew she'd have to contact their old friend Forge he would be able to figure out a way to get Kendall back, but ever since her breakup with him she' never made an effort to contact him and none were sure where he was. They would find a way.

"Poor child she might find out that most of her friends don't even exist in this world."

"She'll get over it. Besides she wont be here for very long."

Logan knew it would be best for her, but there was a part of him that wished Kendall would stay much longer.

* * *

"_How much longer until they're compl-?" _

_The sounds of screams filled the room only to be quickly muffled as the woman's body disappeared below a green tank of liquid. He didn't even look back unfazed by the sounds while scientists flinched. Most were there against their will, but it was easy to assemble an army that held no tolerance for mutants. Guards stood around the room weapons aimed at the backs of the scientists; of course just as there were guards who hated mutants there were scientists who took pleasure in creating an army._

"_As I was saying-"_

"_Another month maybe longer sir. Some of the subjects get overwhelmed by the process and are either left comatose or dead."_

_Turning to look at his lead scientists he grit his teeth wanting nothing more than to crush the mans throat; and he could, but he needed him._

"_Get more subjects. No one will miss homeless men and women. Use the database to find those with no families and no one to miss them. The last thing we need is to alert the public."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And how about the sentinels?"_

"_They haven't really been doing much damage, but most of the data has been retrieved."_

"_Perfect. As long as you get the information for where all the mutants are we should be fine."_

"_USA and Canada should be free of mutants by the end of this year."_

"_Where are you ambitions? By the end of this year all mutants on this world shall be rid of. Perhaps after that we can deal with the Avengers and other super heroes."_

"_But most of them are just humans-"_

"_Anyone with great power is a threat to our society. We don't need superheroes in this world anymore. With regular people all our world will have to deal with are murderers and thieves; cops can handle it."_

_The scientist eyed his boss wearily; he was starting to have second thought, but the more and more he thought about it the more it made sense._

"_I guess..."_

* * *

Despite not having to teach a class for a while; Ororo was always up bright and early papers on her desk and a frown permanently plastered on her face. She would have preferred spending her time grading papers, but for some strange reason Logan had talked her into doing their finances and already was she starting to regret it.

Ororo stood up pulling her hair up in a ponytail her red blouse was smoothly tucked into her white pencil skirt and she almost wished she picked a different attire. According to Hank they would be graces with the presence of government officials and she had taken the opportunity to put on something that looked professional. Drumming her fingers on the desk she pushed herself up perhaps taking a walk around the school would revitalize her mind and she could have her work done later.

At some point she had come across the danger room and decided to take a look knowing full well who was having a class in there. The program was set on a simple setting a training room no obstacle just an open room for easy one on ones. She could see the back of the heads of Jubilee and Kitty whispering under their breaths with- Kendall.

Already the three girls were hitting it off she could see her daughter smiling bright and chatting animatedly until they were cut off by Logan.

"Alright Kendall since you're gonna sit there and chat how bout a one on one with me?"

"Nothing new watch your back old man."

The kids broke into hushed whispers and giggles. She didn't plan on lingering, but something piqued her curiosity and she may as well stay and watch.

He got into position Kendall mirroring it perfectly many had trained with Logan and while he usually held back he was still close to being impossible to beat. Decades of training and with all the skills he mastered she wondered how well their daughter would fair.

Kendall leapt up her leg extended ready to crash down on Logan's head. He brought his arms up holding the girl and tossing her to the side, but because of how much he held back he was hit smack on the face with the heel of her other leg using his toss to propel herself out of his range. The class let out a short gasp and excited whispers return.

"Come on dad; you taught me way better than that. In my dimension you never fell for silly tricks."

Logan snarled and Storm couldn't help but giggle herself. It was an amusing display the girl had almost all his powers and was clearly trained well in hand to hand combat.

"Alright kid I can see you're getting cocky."

Kendall ran at her father delivering a quick right jab and following with a left hook. Logan blocked the first and ducked out of the second clearly going a little bit harder on the girl than his other students. Kendall didn't stop she delivered blow after blow she was fast and she knew it. Leaping back Logan found an opening and pushed himself forward driving his elbow into her abdomen clearly using the least amount of force as he needed. She wasn't hurt though and landed on all fours springing herself back as Logan continued the assault. While Kendall was doing well keeping up Logan was faster and with every blow she dodged he picked up his pace pushing the girl far.

Ororo felt worried she wanted to step in badly, but Logan knew what he was doing and would never do anything to hurt the girl. Kendall went for a spin kick Logan grabbing her and throwing her into the ground she reached up to punch him but he grabbed her fist and pinned it down at her side using his other hand to hold her free wrist down.

"Damn it."

"Nice try kid."

He let go she was snarling at him her temper flared arms crossed heavily over her chest. Storm could see the girl wasn't too pleased with being defeated. Storm was about to burst in fearing that the girl would summon an element endangering the rest of the class, but as everyone began to clap loudly the girl turned to look at them bewildered and almost timid. Logan helped Kendall up looking up at her father and wrapping her arms around his frame.

"Next time dad; I will win."

"Bring it, but till then class dismissed."

Kendall's arm was grabbed by Kitty and Jubilee exiting the danger room bombarding Kendall with questions she barely had time to answer.

"Wait till I tell Kurt!"

"Wait till Petyr and bobby hear this. Can you imagine; someone actually took on Logan... and landed hits!"

"Come on guys I used to always train with dad."

"You know you calling him that completely throws us off and to think your mom is Stor-"

"Hey Ms. Munroe."

Kitty was cut off by Jubilee the girl rubbing at the back of her head as if she had been caught committing a crime.

"Hey mom."

Storm couldn't get over being called that, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't enjoy it.

"Hello Kendall. Now run along don't you have biology with Hank?"

"Snooze-fest."

"I actually enjoy biology classes."

The girls continued walking waving at Storm as they walked away. Storm turned to return to her office, but the sound of his voice stopped her. An odd feeling tugged at her heart and she wondered if it had something to do with the battle she just witnessed.

"Enjoyed the show."

"A teenager landing a kick on you; best show I've seen."

He threw the towel at her playfully which she side-stepped and let drop to the floor. The two were heading in the same direction and the fell in step together under a comforting silence.

"She's probably the only kid I'd have taught to fight like that. If Wolverine of their world is anything like me. Wonder if he had to off his own kids too."

"You didn't know."

"Fuck Storm I didn't but I shoulda. This might be my last shot; my chance to make up for killing my own blood."

Storm walked ahead and turned around cutting him off. Her hands were on her hips and in that moment did Logan really appreciate how beautiful her figure was. The skirt hugged at her hips the blouse flowing over her frame emphasizing the small of her wait where it was tucked into her skirt. He was snapped out of his train of thought ashamed of where his mind had wondered_- 'She's your friend and she'd never see you like that bub'_.

"Whatever happened to your wives and everyone you've ever loved shouldn't stop you from pursuing a family Logan. Kendall is not just a reflection of us, but a reflection of how you can have a family. You need to have more faith in yourself my friend."

He stared at her long and hard and could see why the Logan that fathered Kendall would have fallen in love with this women. Different conversations and different experiences could have shaped that time-line, but in this one their conversations was always platonic and the prospect of a relationship with Storm seemed unrealistic and improbable to him. Logan pulled out a cigar lighting one up and watching her through the smoke.

"Women; always gotta lecture us on how we do things."

Storm shook her head and turned to continue walking Logan catching up and falling in step beside her once more.

"Not all women Logan, but sometimes if men stopped to listen you'd hear how much more simple your lives could be."

"Now yer pushin it."

Blue and grey eyes met and once again there was a mutual understanding that passed through them. As they made their way down the hall Storm paused before turning into her classroom.

"It's been a while since I've trained with you."

"Set the time and day darlin."

"Midnight tonight; don't hold back on me."

"Never was an option."

She ducked into her classroom a smile playing at the ends of her lips. Logan watched as her white hair disappeared into the classroom appreciating her skirt from the back giving an appreciative look. Yeah. He could definitely see what his counter-part was thinking marrying Storm.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm a day late; I've been having huge problems with my ISP they're not really reliable, but this country only offers one ISP so I'm kinda screwed in that sense. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter I really want to get the ball rolling with the problem plaguing them ie: the sentinels. It's hard for me to catch my own mistakes even though I read through it twice when editing, but if you guys see any please shoot me a PM and I'll have them edited. Thanks for sticking around and I hope this chapter is too your liking. I'm planting seeds for their relationship already Logan is certainly humoring the idea in his mind. Guess you'll have to see how it works out; as usual reviews are very much appreciated they really motivate me to write. I know this is a dirty tactic, but with very few reviews updating twice a week doesn't seem worth it if not many are reading. Besides with another story I'm writing simultaneously twice a week for both stories can be tiring. So yea if I find I have more people reading though I'll be more willing to update twice a week. Anyways thank you for following my story!**


End file.
